D. Vs. D.
D. Vs. D. is the 2nd episode of Reo's Alien Arena. Plot The episode starts with the view of the Arena froma bird's view. The camera zooms to the host area. Dan Black: Hello and Welcome to Reo's Alien Arena. My name is Dan Black and right next to me is Deo Camery. Deo Camery: Hello! And today we have a special guest - Gil Vinter! Gil Vinter: Hello everybody! I doubt all of you know who i am, so let me introduce myself. I'm Gil Vinter. I'm an Actor. I Play the 12th Doctor in Doctor What. And i'm also signed for a role in the Powerful Lord Franshise Dan Black: So, Gil, do you know what RAA is? Gil Vinter: Yes, i do. I loved the first episode. Deo Camery: Great. Well today we have two very beloved aliens fighting each other. The first alien is.... Diamondhead! Diamondhead comes out from the left gate. The camera shoots him from below as Diamondhead opens his hands gathering the cheers. Dan Black: And the second alien of today, which, for some weird reason, has my money on him, is Ditto! Ditto and 2 clones roll out and are ready to fight. the audiance cheers. Dan Black: So, Gil, who has your money on him? Gil Vinter: I haven't really put my money on anyone. Deo Camery: We have, but still, who do yiou think will win? Gil Vinter: Well, i would vote for Ditto, but he doesn't stand a chance. Dan Black: Okay than. 3... Deo Camery: 2.... Gil Vinter: ....1? Dan and Deo: FIGHT! Dotto multiplies amd rums towards diamondhead. Diamondhead starts to shoot projectiles at the dittos. Some of the dittos dodge, but some get hit. all the dittos moan in pain. Diamondhead smiles. He runs towards a Ditto and strikes the ground. Crystals come out infront of the ditto and he gets punched away. all dittos moan in pain. Dan Black: Ugh.. That hit Deo Camery: I Think Gil is right, ditto doesn't stand a chnace. All The Dittos morph into one and get up holding their head. He looks up and manages to dodge an air attack by diamondhead. He staggers back a little and than gets his strenght together an clones. he souround Diamondhead and comes towards him from all side. Dan Black: Looks like he might have a chance.. maybe. The Dittos Charge at Diamondhead, but diamondhead shoots them all with projectiles while spinning around. The Dittos get up once again and charge. Deo Camery: It Seems as they don't have a chnace, but they keep trying. Diamondhead strikes the groud creating a crystal path and crystals that blow the Ditto's away. he runs up the path and takes out the original ditto from above. Dan and Deo, and Gil are schocked. they are just sitting there with their mouths opened. Deo Camery: That was cruel i would say. But we have our winner. Give it up for Diamondhead! The Crowd cheers a little bit. they are not satisfied. Medics come up in the arena and take Ditto away. Dan Black: Let's hope Ditto is fine and we will se you next time if we're not sued yet. This is Dan Black Deo Camery: Together with Deo Camery and Gil Vinter Gil Vinter: Can i say something? Deo Camery: Go ahead. Gil Vinter: Thanks for Watching and we will se you nextime with two rather Electrical aliens! THE END Characters Hosts *Dan Black *Deo Camery Fighters *Diamondhead *Ditto Guest Stars *Gil Vinter Category:Reo's Alien Arena Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes